User talk:Luigitehplumber
About the Reboot It will have all the balloons from the 10th and 9th parades, as well as a mixture of old favourites and modern classics. About 4 new balloons will debut this time round (Donald Duck (Second Version), Mickey Mouse (Third Version), Ronald McDonald (4th Version) and a new balloon which Myself will decide on. The reboot is gonna be more like the UBS Parade Spactacular, lacking the novelty balloons and being a bit shorter. Hmmm! I like the idea Luigi! Which Mickey and Ronald is it? Can the main theme song be this! We'll see. The Mickey will be the second design, alongside Donald's which were in the first few BBP's. Hey Luigi! Can you add Toothless and Curious George in the July parade Also, can you replace my Falloon into a novelty balloon it has my Robloxian riding on a Hot-Air Balloon that's blue and says "Off to High School!" With my Robloxian blowing a party horn like Snoopy's. Sorry, but it will just be strictly character balloons now, I can still do your design though. Sure! It will be simply called "Robloxian" I just realized The returning balloons and new balloons for the July/Reboot Parade is only 12 what are the other 6? Hey Luigi! Can the trailer for the reboot be this? Maybe, I like the PTN Parade. Also, Can Bart Simpson and Hello Kitty be in the reboot? Who knows, It's my brain to decide. There will still be 16 balloons though. All balloons from the 10th and 9th parades are returning. Can you show me pictures of Mickey, Donald, Ronald and TBA So far, I have a prototype drawing of Mickey Mouse. I cannot seem to put it in as the editor goes to the classic editor on my IPad. Will Donald or Mickey led the parade? Not too sure, as I want both balloons near each other. Garfield is likely gonna lead the parade or something like that. So there's gonna be a new Garfield? Like the 1st Design. It's just gonna be the one I regularly use. As in the real parade they let older balloons lead the parade sometimes. Hey Luigi! Can there be a test flight video of the balloons on the Tuesday before the parade. Hey Luigi! Can you try to add the Elf balloon again. For the August parade to replace Eben Bear. I'll try and draw the design, but if I cannot do it well I'll just do Buddy. Well can you try to trace it? Hey Luigi! 1. Can you add the Red & Yellow M&M's Balloon in the August parade 2. Can you make the Elf balloon the lead balloon 3. Can you add the Weebles Balloonicles in the August 4. What's the TBA Balloon 5. What's the last 8 balloons You will see! What's the complete lineup of the July parade (In order of appearance) Hey Luigi. What's the 8 last balloons of the July parade. Guess: Old Era: Big Bird, Garfield, Olive Oyl With Swee'Pea, Superman New Era: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Betty Boop, Arthur, My Robloxian on a Hot Air Balloon (Silimar to Babar and Milinuem Snoopy for Gaurdy Horn) All my kept original retired balloons are on display in my room now, which is where they will be from now on. There will be 5 new balloons, Mickey Mouse (New Version), Donald Duck (New Version), Ronald McDonald (New Version), Snoopy and Woodstock (New Version) and the newbie, Elmo. Is the Elmo balloon the one from the UBS Parade Spectular? Hey Luigi? What are the 8 last balloons for the July parade? Here are all the characters then. First half Garfield (Paws, Inc.) Gumball (Cartoon Network) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega of Europe) Donald Duck (The Walt Disney Company) Mickey Mouse (The Walt Disney Company) Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International, Last Parade) Quik Bunny (Nestle) Jeeves (Ask Jeeves, Last Parade) Second half SpongeBob and Patrick (Nickelodeon) Ronald McDonald (McDonald's, Last Parade) Cheesasarous Rex (Kraft Heinz, Last Parade) Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) Elmo (Sesame Workshop) Eben Bear (Infogrames Multimedia) Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, Last Parade) Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide, new) I thought Ronald is gonna have a new balloon? The next parade he will have a new design alongside Pikachu. We know that Elf,Ronald and Pikachu, What's the Forth new balloon? I don't know yet. Pikachu and Ronald are gonna have new balloons and Elf is gonna have a design of my own. The reason I am choosing 4 new balloons is that the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee is gonna return for its final appearance before it goes on display in my room. Can Elf be the lead balloon?